


Mer x Reader

by Asher_Solwalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gills, Kissing, Love, Mermaids, Tails, made up characters - Freeform, merman, one shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Solwalker/pseuds/Asher_Solwalker
Summary: Want to be a mermaid?Or fall in love with one?Maybe just meet one?Read this!
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Jethro Gibbs/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Timothy McGee/Reader, Tom Holland/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. (how to read my crazy titles) lol

I don't take credit for any pictures I use, unless took it or I drew it!

I do not own any of these characters-!!  
Bar MUCs

The titles are going to look something like this  
( x _ xxxx _ xxxxxx )

The first part is what kind of story it is :  
DS - different scenarios  
OS - one shot  
Y - yandere

The second part is who the reader is with:  
Example:  
Peter  
Tom  
MUC - made up character

The third part will tell you which one the mer is.  
Example:  
HxM - they are human and you are a mer  
MxH - they are a mer and you are a human  
MxM - both of you are Mers

I'm sure y'all are smart enough to figure this out but I figured I'd tell ya anyway. 

Well thank you for reading my story!

I hope you enjoy this book as much as I enjoy writing it!!!


	2. (OS_MUC_MxH)

At the end of her favorite pier, (Y/N) sat on the edge looking into the tempting water right below her bare feet. It was the middle of winter and there was snow on the ground, but she couldn't feel it, even though she was wearing a crop top and leggings, she was numb,all emotions gone just like the rest of her family.

*Flashback*

Wiping the sweat from her brow, (Y/N) stood up and walked over to her bosses office. Trying to make enough money for her mothers hospital bills,(Y/N) was willing to do any job,including scrub bathroom floors by hand. (Y/N) knocked on the managers door and listened for the soft 'enter' before opening the door and walking through, she closed the door and sat down across from her old, grumpy employer.

"You asked to see my (Sir/Ma'am)?" (Y/N) asked a little uneasy not knowing why she was in here. She had done all her jobs to the best of her abilities and never complained about the work given or the terrible pay.

(A/N I'm letting you choose the gender of your boss to which ever scares you more. For me It's women, they scare the hell out of me, especially when their angry! Lol)

"Your fired." He/She said and went back to their paper work like it was nothing.

"Pardon?" The manager sighed and pulled off their glasses.

"You. Are. Fired."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You can't do that! What about my mother? How am I going to take care of her?!"

"I just did and your mothers gone,the hospital called but you were busy scrubbing toilets." They smirked as tears started to fall down her cheeks. (Y/N) didn't know what to do, so she stood up and walked away, she kept walking until she reached her favorite spot, the spot her mother and father would take when she was a little girl....the pier.

*That brings us to now*

(Y/N) looked at her toes which were turning purple from the cold, she looked back to the water and kept staring until a tap on her knee brought her from her thoughts, turning her head slightly she saw a very handsome man holding onto the edge of the pier by her legs with his bottom half in the water. (Y/N) probably would have blushed any other time,but right now she just didn't care, so she just looked at him waiting for him to say something. He looked at her with tender eyes and reached out to brush away her tears with his thumb.

"Why do you cry?" The question brought the memories back full forces and she started crying all over again, the man pulled himself up on the pier and pulled her into his warm chest, rubbing her back and hushing her cries. Once (Y/N) got a hold of her self,she pulled back mumbling a small 'thanks' and looked up at the beautiful man. He smiled and again wiped her tears away, leaving her curious to why he cared so much. Noticing her wondering gaze the man asked his question again, while he lovingly stoked her cheek and moved the stray hair from her face, this really should have creeped her out, but it didn't....she actual liked it. The small affection giving her the ability to feel again.

"I have lost everything important to me and no longer have a purpose." (Y/N) said sadly and looked down,then realizing for the first time that that person sitting beside her wasn't human. Instead of were your legs would go there was a shiny blue-ish,green fish tail. The speechless girl looked up in to the mans eyes in awe and wonder, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"I can take you away from here and give you purpose." Her eyes met his full of curiosity and hope.

"Really?" The man smiled but then went serious and stared hard into her eyes.

"Yes, but if I give you your wish I want something in return."

"Whats that?" The man looked to the ocean and took a deep breathe before looking back to the girl.

"I want you."

"What?"

"I want you to be mine,my lover, my mate whatever you want to call it, I want to take care of you and make you smile, give you purpose and freedom, protect you, clam you....love you." (Y/N) felt her heart race, nobodies ever wanted her before, but he does. She glanced down at his lips then back up to his eyes,she wanted to love, she wanted to be loved,she wanted to love him. So she slightly nodded her head and her lips formed a small smile.

"Okay, take me with you." The man smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Whats your name, beautiful?" She felt her cheeks flush at the nickname which made him smile more.

"(Y/N)."

"(Y/N),thats perfect." He said as he slid in to the water,when he resurfaced he shook his head sprinkling her with water droplets causing her to giggle.

"Whats you name?" She asked sliding into his arms in the ice water.

"Zander." His arm tightened around her waist as he stared swimming away from the shore into deeper waters. By the time they were about two miles out (Y/N) started to shiver and her lips stated turning blue.

"We're almost there,just a little farther and you'll never feel the cold again." About fifteen minutes later Zander stopped swimming and pulled her away from him, getting a whimper in protest wanting to keep the warmth around her.

"I know your cold but if I don't do this you'll freeze." She looked at him curiously.

"Do what?" Zander grinned and held your cheek with his large, warm hand.

"You'll see." Next thing she knew there was a pair of warm lips on hers, she immediately kissed him back. She felt a warm sensation starting to form in her throat and start to spread down her body, once the feeling reached her waist, she felt her hips snap. She screamed out in pain and dug her nails into Zander's back as all the bones in her lower body started breaking and repositioning themselves.

"Just focus on me,it'll be over soon." He said and pulled her in for another heated kiss,when she went to scream again he ran his other hand gentle down her side and over her hip, then back up again,being extra careful knowing how sensitive their scales are, and gaining a moan instead of a scream.

" He said and pulled her in for another heated kiss,when she went to scream again he ran his other hand gentle down her side and over her hip, then back up again,being extra careful knowing how sensitive their scales are, and gaining a moan instea...

Zander repeated this action until he felt her relax, he stopped and took her hand in his. Both looking down at her new tail, she twisted and moved it in wonder, admiring how the light reflected off the (Y/F/C) scales.

"You are so beautiful." (Y/N) smiled and kissed him once more, this time with all the passion and love she could muster. Zander broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, reaching down to hold her hand again.

"You ready to go home?" She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze, Zander smiled and kissed his girl on the cheek, then took her home.


	3. (DS_MUC_MxH)

Your POV

I was out on my early morning run at the beach, just like every other morning. Running helped me think, it almost felt as if I could run from my problems, just a few moments alone and quite.

Usually I run down a boardwalk near the beach, but today I felt an erg to run on the beach right by the water. So I did, the sun had barely peaked over the dark waters and the beach was deserted, only trash and pieces of clothing littered the cold sand from all the tourist that come and go all year round.

I was coming up on a pier when I noticed something caught in a fishing net, the closer I got I could make out the shape of a tail. Something was stuck so I picked up my pace, I stopped about twenty feet from pile of net and took in the sight. A man was struggling with the net wrapped around his... tail?

Raising a brow I stepped closer and looked for a seam on the tail, maybe a zipper... anything to prove this to be some kind of joke. Maybe it was very well made, though he did seem to be having a lot of trouble with that net. I always carry a pocket knife with me for protection so I thought I'd help him out.

"Excuse me?" At the sound of my voice the mans head whipped around and looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't mean to startle him, but the look he gave me looked genuinely scared. Pointing to the net I spoke delicately,

"Need some help with that?" He looked confused, then seemed to think about it. Finally he gave me a slow nod, eyeing my every move as I slowly come closer then visible stiffen when I pulled out my knife. I looked into his eyes and gave my most comforting smile,

"I won't hurt you, just don't move." The man swallowed thickly and nodded, I knelt down and started sawing at the net, beginning with his arm that was stuck, then moving to his waist. When I reached for the rope around his tail, he flinched. Looking up at his face, he had a pained expression.

"I'll be gentle." He nodded again and I went to work, my eyes widened when my fingers slid down his tail, it felt just like a fish's. Either I am dreaming right now or I sitting next to a real merman.

I finally cut the last rope and he actually smiled at me, "Thank you." Not expecting a response, I couldn't help but gap at him. His voice was smoother then silk and extremely handsome, I was probably blushing so I nodded in return.

He turned and pulled him self to the ocean, once about waist deep he beckoned me closer. I quickly pulled off my running shoes and walked into the water, the man grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"My name is Prince Arthur, eldest son of the sea king. I greatly appreciate your kindness in saving me and as a token of my gratitude, I will offer you two choices. I can grant you better luck in your life on land or give you the chance at a new life, in the water with me."

Arthur looked at me awaiting my answer, and after thinking over all my options, I chose...

Scenario A: You Stay on Land

My life may suck on land but I don't want to give it up, things could always turn around in the future. I politely turn down Arthur's offer to join him in the sea and told him how I was going to try harder to make my life better.

"If that is what you wish." He pulled me closer and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, "I thank you again and give you the best of luck in your future."

The prince then swam away disappearing into the sea forever

The prince then swam away disappearing into the sea forever.

Three years later

(Y/n) became the CEO of (company),  
Married (favorite actor/singer),  
And had two beautiful children.  
The eldest was a son, who she named,   
Arthur.

Scenario B: You Go With Him

I have nothing and no one left here, even my job has gone to shit. Here goes nothing I guess.

"How do I go with you?" Arther smiled brightly and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Become my wife and you will grow a tail." I nodded and he started to swim out to the ocean, pulling me with him. Arthur looked at me and smiled, "hold your breath." I took a deep breath and he went under, he was swimming so fast it felt like we were flying. My lungs started to burn so gripped onto his arm tighter, with a final swish of his tail we shot upwards and broke the surface. I leaned against Arthur's shoulder for support as I gasped for air, he rubbed my back trying to smooth my ragged breaths. Opening my eyes I found we were floating in the middle of a beautiful,hidden cave.

"I'm sorry for holding you under so long, but I had to bring you here for the change   
"I'm sorry for holding you under so long, but I had to bring you here for the change." For a second I feared it would be painful, and he was hiding me in hear so no one would hear my screams. Arthur must have sensed my fear cause he hugged me tight and spoke softly in my ear.

"It will not hurt I promise, but there will be a bright light and I don't want attract any unwanted attention." I sighed in relief and he pulled away, "Are you ready?" I nodded my head and took a deep breath, "Close your eyes."

I slowly closed my eyes and waited, moments later I felt Arthur lean forward and kiss me, not just a peck but full on kiss. It only took seconds for me to melt under his touch and kiss him back.

Even with my eyes closed I could tell there was a bright light in the cave, then I felt my legs fussing together and scales form from my hips down, shredding the leggings I had on

Even with my eyes closed I could tell there was a bright light in the cave, then I felt my legs fussing together and scales form from my hips down, shredding the leggings I had on. Arthur finally broke the kiss and smiled at me, "You are now my wife and I promise to love and cherish you,till death do us part."

Five years later

(Y/n) is an amazing queen,  
And is still married to her king.  
They had three wonderful children,   
All of them ended up with her beautiful (E/C) eyes.


	4. (OS_Gibbs_HxM)

Based off of (season 5 episode 7)  
*Requiem*

Your POV

Gibbs had gotten to Maddie Tyler house, signed for the letter, and disappeared to the location. Tony, Jenny and I were now in Abby's lab trying to figure out where he was headed, I was worried about him. I could tell Maddie meant something important to him, but just running off like that scares me. It doesn't help that I like him, like really really like him, but I can't tell him cause that would break Rule #12, never date a coworker. We just have to find him, then I'll stop worrying so much.

Abby got a hit on a marine that he may have went to, Jenny told me and Tony to go ahead and that ziva and McGee wouldn't be far behind. Tony drove while I anxiously fiddled with my fingers, Tony noticed but didn't say anything thankfully.

We pulled up to a gate and got out of the car, looking around there was no one in sight. I could hear voices coming from the building because of my enhanced hearing ability, I could tell one of them was gibbs. Then guns shots rang out, Tony and I pulled our guns readying ourselves, a car sped backwards from the building straight into the harbor. We both ran around and through the building towards the water, Tony shouted that he would go help them. I stayed on the pier waiting, everyone one i work with thinks I'm deathly afraid of water, even too scared to wash my hands, so I stood there keeping my secret exactly what it was, a secret.

Tony surfaced with Maddie and started CPR, waiting for gibbs to come up as well. After a few seconds there was still no gibbs, I looked into Tony's eyes before running to the edge and diving in. As soon as my body was fully submerged I could fell it starting to change, my legs became a long beautiful tail, gills opened on my neck, and i could see everything was clearly. A few whips of my tail and I was at the car on the bottom of the ocean floor. Gibbs was still in the driver seat letting out his last breath, I panicked and ripped the door off the car. He was going to inhale water and I couldn't get him out of the water in time, so I pulled him close and placed my lips over his, pushing fresh oxygen into his lungs.

After a few deep breaths he became aware that we were under water and I was giving him my 'air'. He pushes me away and realized it was me, he also thought I was scared of water so he point up and told me to go. Shaking my head I tried asking him why he couldn't get out, Gibbs pulled on the steering wheel trying to move it. He was almost out of air again and was getting weak, I moved his hands away and ripped the wheel off, tossing it aside like nothing. Gibbs then noticed my tail when I did this and just sat there, I held my hand out for him to take. He looked at me then took my hand, I wrapped my arms around his waist and swam as fast as I could to the top.

When Gibbs surfaced he gasped for air, I held on to him leading him to the lander. He held onto the ladder but hesitated before climbed out and turned toward me,

"Thought you were afraid of water?" I giggled,

"I couldn't blow my cover." Gibbs smiled a little and really looked at me,

"So uh.... how do we get you back to normal?" He asked, I blushed and looked down,

"W-well usually I would just dry off, but since Tony's up there I uh....n-need your help." Gibbs raised a brow and waited for an answer,

"I need a um...a.....a kiss." My face was a tomato and Gibbs face actually turned pink, "and your jacket....cause I ripped my pants." He chuckled and pulled me closer, wearing a smirk he leaned forward and kissed me. Getting caught up in the moment I reached up and ran my hand through his wet hair, I pulled away,

"I'm sorry I-" he pulled me back and kissed me again, he didn't stop until tony found us,

"Oh thank god your okay boss.....um what are you doing?" Gibbs had his boss face back on and took of his jacket, handing it to me,

"Just probably thanking my hero." He winked at me when tony went back to check on Maddie. Gibbs climb out first while I tied his coat around my waist, then he helped me out. I stumbled forward and Gibbs caught me, he looked down at me with concern, I looked up at him and whispered,

"I'm sorry my legs hurt after not swimming in so long." He just nodded his head and picked me up carrying me to the ambulance that had arrived. Gibbs made sure no one tried to put any liquids on me and got me some dry clothes. He only left for a minute to go change and check on Maddie, the EMTs were ready to go and told me I was free. So I stood up wincing a little and walked over to one of the NCIS cars, Tony appeared and opened the door for me with a smirk on his face.

"So you faced your fears and got to kiss your Prince Charming." I blushed and hopped in the car gaping at what he said, "I knew you fancied him for forever and I could tell he always had a soft spot for you." I gave him a look, "You even have the same 'you better shut you mouth Tony' look. Don't worry my lips are sealed, I'm not gonna be the one to tell boss -"

"Tell me what DiNozzo?"

"Nothing Boss!" He said and walked away, Gibbs smirked and walked around the car to get in beside me. I didn't know if I was getting talked to or fired, hopefully it was the former. Gibbs sat there looking out the windshield for a few seconds,

"Why did you risk your secret to save me?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"Because I don't want to live in a world, without Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him, he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I blushed and hugged him tighter,

"Ya know if you have any questions, you could come to my house and I'll answer them over dinner tonight." He smiled and rested his head on on mine,

"I'd like that."


	5. (OS_Timothy McGee_HxM)

The death of a sailor had an NCIS team on board a ship, that was still out at sea. Gibbs team was that team and they had just boarded the ship. McGee and Tony were at the crime scene taking pictures and collecting evidence, they were almost done when a nervous man rounded the corner. He froze and stared frantically at the two agents before bolting away, McGee jumped up and ran after him, leaving Tony there calling for backup.

McGee chased this guy all over the ship, until they made it to the deck. The man ran to the side of the deck hesitating to pull his arm out of his jacket pocket, McGee ran up to him slightly out of breath and asked him not to jump.

When the man didn't move McGee stepped closer to pull him away but the man grabbed him, dragging McGee to the edge the man held a gun to his chest. McGees eyes widened in terror as them man harshly pushed him over the side of the ship, into the ocean below.

The strong currents created by the ships propellers, quickly pulled him down and pushed him behind the ship. Once McGee was finally able to break the surface he gasped desperately for air, coughing up sea water and trying to stay afloat. Finally getting his breathing back to an almost normal pace, McGee looked for the ship, he spun in a circle and started to panic. It was gone!

Arms and legs growing tired, McGee calmed himself down the best he could and settled on floating for a while. There was no point in swimming, it would be impossible to catch up with the ship and there was no land for miles, so he would just have to wait for help to find him.

(Fun Fact: You can float on your back in the ocean for three days before you pass out from exhaustion.)

McGee had been trying to keep floating for a few hours but he was heavy, not him physical but from what he was carrying. Sighing McGee held his breath, sinking under very little he took off his shoes, badge, gun, and jacket letting them sink to the bottom, he didn't want to do it but it was much easier to float now.

Unbeknown to him though, several thousand feet below him, his gun and badge landed right in front of two bright (E/C) eyes. Their hands reached out grabbing the strange objects, a smile graced their face as they quickly swam for the surface to see if they could find the owner of such treasures. A floating thing peaked their interest so with a cautious movement, their soft hand made its way towards the thing, softly poking it.

Startled McGee went into a vertical position to look around, another poke in the leg and McGee was praying it was a school of fish. A shriek came from him when he was suddenly pulled under, the salt water burned his eyes that were frenziedly glimpsing around. Hands gripped his shoulders and forced him back up, McGee gasped for air again for the second time today.

One of the same hands from before came up to rub his back, McGee turned his head to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"H-hi." He said spinning around to face her, she smiled and got a little closer.

"Hello." Her voice was that of an angle, McGee was sure of it. "Are you lost?" She asked.

"Umm.... y-yeah, I am." McGee stuttered making her giggle,

"Don't worry, I will take you back where the sea meets the dry sand." She smiled brightly wrapping her arm around his waist, giving her tail a swift swish they started in a direction she declared was the way.

McGee felt the unusual way her body moved through the water and let his eye travel down her body, going into a bit of shock when he found she was not human, but a.... mermaid.

"You have a tail?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out more of a question, she smiled at him while she swam.

"Yeah, all merfolk have them." She said laughing lightly when she saw McGee pinch himself. "What is your name?"

"McGee, Timothy McGee."

"Pleasure to meet you Timothy, I am (Y/N)."


	6. (OS_Tom Holland_MxH)

She had been raised by her father, with his profession passed down to her through the years. (Y/N) was a fisherman, a good one too. She knew every part of her boat inside and out, but she was looked down upon because she did her job differently then the others, she worked alone.

After her father died she wanted to be left alone, being out in the ocean with no one there made her have to concentrate on the job at hand, instead of her mind wandering off back to... him.

A light flashed on the boom letting her know that the net was full, flipping a switch the winch started pulling the load up. Skillfully she got the full net onto the deck and opened it, fish spewed out covering the entire floor.

She made haste to sort through them, throwing the good ones into the hold and tossing the babies or other things she didn't want back to the ocean.

About half way through (Y/N) caught a glimpse of what looked like a hand, anxiously she moved fish out of the way revealing indeed a human hand. Panicking she started to unbury them, the hand had an arm, the arm had a chest, and attaching the muscular chest was the very handsome face of a man.

(Y/N) checked for a pulse on his neck but quickly withdrew her hand when something on his neck moved, leaning in closer she saw four thin slits. They looked a lot like fish gills, but that was impossible.... right?

Remembering all the stories her father used to tell her as a child, her favorite was always about the creature called, a Mer. They were beautiful people that lived underwater, with gorgeous tails that resembled a fish's.

Curiosity got the better of her as she started clearing away more fish from his torso, she sighed in amazement at what she saw. Just below the V of his hips, the skin turned to scale and formed a long marvelous tail.

Suddenly the man groaned with his expression scrunched up in pain, (Y/N) moved back to his head and noticed a small gash on his forehead just below the hairline. Jumping into action she grabbed a first aid kit, the liquid she used to clean the wound made him flinch with a whimper.

"Shhhhh." His eyes opened lazily for a few seconds, looking up at her before closing again. She had smiled at him and gently caressed his cheek before his eye lids shut, trying to let him know his was in good hands.

After wrapping his head, she half drug half carried him away from the fish pile and laid him on the floor, then taking a blanket and dipping it into the ocean, she gently lay it over his waist and tail, to keep it from drying out.

She went back to sorting her fish while occasionally pouring a bucket of salt water over the unconscious Mer.

All the fish were in the holding tank but (Y/N) didn't cast the net out again, instead she went to check on her guests bandages. Placing his head on her lap, she carefully peeled back the fabric to find the wound almost healed, decided to change the bandage anyway she lightly dabbed on some healing ointment.

A hand shot up grabbing her wrist to stop her actions, startled (Y/N) looked down into the wide, fear filled eyes of the man she was helping.

"Your hurt, I was just helping." She said slowly placing her free hand over his that was holding her wrist. His grip loosened as he barely nodded, letting go of her hand his arm fell to rest over his stomach.

Taking that as an okay, (Y/N) went back to work quickly finishing it before gently running her hand through his drying hair. The man looked up at her in confusion but excepted the treatment anyway, he almost whimpered when her hand left and she placed his head on the floor to get up.

Grabbing the bucket (Y/N) filled it once more bringing it over to the Mer, then slowly pouring it over the blanket covering his tail. He seemed to sigh in pleasure at the feeling, once the bucket was empty the man tried sitting up.

Dropping the bucket (Y/N) rushed to his side to help, wrapping her arm around his shoulder she helped him sit up and lean against the side of the boat.

"Thank you." A smooth voice came from the man surprising (Y/N), she smiled while nodding her head.

"So, how did you end up in my net?" She asked sitting on the floor as well, the man face seemed to sadden in thought.

"I was accused of something I did not partake in and was chased away from my pod, I did not see the net until I was already in it. They left me there, thinking the fishermen would kill me for them." The Mer's eyes glazed over as he brought his tail into his chest hugging it trying to find comfort, (Y/N) gave him a sympathetic look but internally she was upset, angry even, at his pod for doing this to him.

"What's your name?"

"Tom." He said not looking up from the floor.

"Well Tom, you are welcome can stay here if you want. I don't have a crew and not many people fish out this way, so you don't have to worry about people seeing you." She spoke mainly thinking out loud at the end, Tom raised his eyes to meet hers.

"R-really?" He was surprised that she would offer him something like this, how would he repay her? Maybe he could do chores or something, he thought. (Y/N) smiled,

"Oh yeah, it's not a big deal and it gets kinda lonely out here anyway. We just have to figure out something for that." She said pointing at his tail, "I don't want you to dry out if your up here." Tom blushed and looked away, he knew a way but didn't know how to tell her.

"I can become human for a period of time." He replied in a quiet voice, (Y/N) got somewhat excited hearing this and leaned in slightly.

"How?" Tom covered his face with his hands trying to hide the blush, (Y/N) raised a brow wondering what was so embarrassing.

"W-whats your name?" He asked realizing he hadn't gotten it yet,

"(Y/N). Now how?" Tom sighed looking at the floor still a bit flustered.

"A kiss." He murmured glancing up at her confused expression. "I need a kiss to get my legs." Tom explained fiddling with his fingers, (Y/N) seemed to think about it for a minute, weighing out her options. Her pros were she got to kiss a really handsome guy and he would stay giving her company, now the cons...um, she couldn't think of any.

"Okay." She agreed scooting closer, Toms face flushed at the sudden closeness and he started stuttering out random words. (Y/N) stilled her movements looking at Toms flustered posture, "You don't have to stay." She gave him the option of leaving.

"I-I can't go back." (Y/N) reached over and grabbed his hand, Tom looked into her eyes and relaxed a little.

"Then stay." Tom nodded giving her hand a squeeze and she started leaning in.

"Thank you." He whispered before touching his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and sweet, while his were firm and salty, a combination that fit together perfectly.

A slight sting from his lower half had Tom pull away first, (Y/N) was thankful she had put that blanket over him earlier as she could see the outline of two legs instead of his marvelous tail.

"I'll go get you some of my dads old clothes, just sit here for a minute." She ordered before running into the small cabin part of the boat, coming back with a pair of pants, a shirt, and a plaid button up. Tom looked at the pile of cloth in her hands in confusion.

"What are those for?" (Y/N) then realized he probably didn't know what clothes were, and would have to help him. She sighed and explained to him what they were and how to put them on, after a few attempts he finally stood there dressed while holding onto her for balance.

"See, it's not so hard." She laughed as he tried taking a few steps, Tom huffed in frustration.

"Easy for you to say." Earning another laugh from (Y/N), she lead him inside towards her bed making him sit so she could check his bandage once more.

"It's all better." She said after peeling the fabric away, (Y/N) ran her thumb over the spot marveling at how there wasn't even a scar. She caught Tom looking at her with a dorky smile, "What?" She giggled.

"Your beautiful." He sighed as she laid him back on the bed, she blushed and pulled a blanket over him watching him yawn.

"Thank you Tom , your quit handsome yourself. Now get some sleep, your exhausted." He nodded yawning again, rolling over a soft snor came from him. (Y/N) smiled and went to cast out her net again, maybe having Tom around was gonna be a good thing.


End file.
